


BEASTS

by warispeace



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha! Jon Snow, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Ramsay Bolton, Dark, Dubious Consent, Gang Rape, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega! Ramsay Bolton, POV switch, Post - Battle of The Bastards, slowburn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warispeace/pseuds/warispeace
Summary: 空气中过分甜腻的奶香味使琼恩意识到一件事。The tang of milk in the air led Jon to one realization.





	1. Chapter 1

**1**

琼恩穿过漆黑而深不见底的地牢走廊，朝最深处的那个囚室走去。地下室的火炬摇曳着，寒冷且潮湿的空气中弥漫着一种原始的味道。

这是整个临冬城最安静的地方，静到你能听清自己的每一个脚步。多年以前父亲曾领他到这里参观一头在长城外捕获的雌性影子山猫——那是一个幽灵般的怪物，浑身上下散发着甜美的奶腥味，一双阴冷灰色眼睛却闪出阵阵寒意。它的注视让琼恩觉得自己的血液被寒冷凝固。父亲告诉他，这只母猫刚分娩完不久就被班扬带领的轻骑队生擒了。

那是他第一次见识来自长城以外的东西。这段记忆被深深烙在他的脑海里，时至今日，琼恩依然能准确回忆起有关那头野兽的许多细节，尤其是它身上淡淡的腥甜。诡异的是，这本该在二十多年前就彻底消散的气味，又于此刻悄悄溜进他的鼻翼。

味道是从走廊尽头传出的。珊莎关押拉姆斯波顿的地方。

越往前走，气味便愈发浓烈刺鼻，像是母羊被咬破的乳头，掺杂着血丝的奶水。

琼恩感到一阵躁动，这股残忍而舒心的味道撩拨着alpha的每一根神经，他能清楚的感觉到自己的身体正在逐渐升温。前守夜人的总司令将手覆上别在腰间的长剑，长爪冰凉的剑柄使他感到安心。可惜这一举动只带来了片刻安宁。

因为拉姆斯出现在他的视野里。

波顿像鬼魅一般蜷缩在地牢由粗粝石墙构成的角落里，一双脏冰色的眼睛直直盯着正在靠近的琼恩。或许他是故意躲进火炬光无法照射到的地方的，黑暗总能增添事物的恐怖，而恐怖堡的前继承人喜欢品尝恐惧。昏暗的光线使琼恩无法看清那个怪物的脸，可以从暗红色轮廓中得出的一点是，几天前他亲手留在对方脸上的伤还没痊愈。

拉姆斯似乎是在笑，和大战当日他脸上扭曲的笑容类似，熟悉的笑容勾起了记忆深处瑞肯在箭雨中惨死的模样。一阵愤恨伴着酸楚涌上琼恩的心头，他将双手攥紧拳头，努力克制自己不去再次施暴。这个龌龊的魔鬼再也抵挡不住另一顿毒打了。他应当现在就掉头离开，让珊莎结束这一切，毕竟，这是属于她的战役。

牢房里传出一阵铁链的咣当声。琼恩注意到墙角的战俘在发抖，他被铁链拴在离门最远的那堵墙边，正用双手死死抱着后颈，似乎在极力掩饰着什么。拉姆斯看起来像某种高度敏感的野生动物，全然没了往日的狠厉。

随后，空气中过分甜腻的奶香味使琼恩意识到一件事。 

**2**

**“** **你发情了。** **”**

牢房外的黑发男人冷冷的说道。拉姆斯不确定这是否为一个嘲讽，但他能感到对方言语间隐藏的怒意。那股突然弥漫于整个囚室的雪松味信息素，就是面前Alpha情绪的最好写照。

被锁进地牢的这几天里，拉姆斯的脑海中演练过无数次他和琼恩雪诺再次相见的场景。但他没想过该死的私生子会用一个不带感情，却充满羞辱性的陈述句开头问候他。发情期是在他被丢进这里的第二天开始的。这个该死的习性在生理和心理上折磨着他：潮热、身为第二性的耻辱、以及被发现真实性别后可能遭遇的暴力，转而沦为被支配者的恐惧支配着他。

要是拉姆斯没有在战败后用掉随身携带的那支抑制剂，就不会落入如此狼狈的境地。

雪松清冷的气味扑面而来，它们像无数小冰锥一样穿刺着他的肌肤。拉姆斯体会到一种彻骨的寒冷，又感觉自己的内脏和皮肤在燃烧，几乎要融化成油脂滴到地上。Alpha清新寡淡的信息素轰炸着他，让他在保持高度清醒的同时坠入原始欲望的深渊。Omega企图用指甲摧毁自己的腺体，但这只让囚牢中的奶腥味来的更加浓烈。

拉姆斯意识到自己正处于一个危险的境地。琼恩大概会告诉珊莎这个消息，他美丽的beta前妻屈一定非常乐意屈尊前往地牢狠狠羞辱他一番，然后把他丢给外面那群如狼似虎的野人享用。当然，我们的总司令也可能没有他展现出的那么正直，独享他这个将死之人。

哪种结局都不是拉姆斯想要的，因此他决定激怒琼恩，让对方被愤怒冲昏头脑，给自己一个痛快。

拉姆斯张开了龟裂的嘴唇，嘴角的伤口随之撕裂。脱水使他的嘴唇黏在一起，分离它们带来很多疼痛。但他不在乎这些：疼痛能让他保持清醒。

**“** **对你来说是天大的喜事不是吗？私生子。** **”**

拉姆斯用一种沙哑的嗓音回击，他刻意将私生子这三个字说的很重。

**“****无法保护自己血亲的私生子。****”** 黑头发的波顿添加道。

雪松的气息更加浓烈了，那种清爽的味道突然变得呛人起来，时刻刺激着拉姆斯的感官。Omega的心脏开始不受控制的砰砰乱跳，呼吸也逐渐急促起来。他必须速战速决，在本能侵蚀理智之前让琼恩雪诺杀了他。

“但是杀我弟弟的是你。”

琼恩深深抽了一口气，一个单词接着一个的说道。又是简短的陈述句，但拉姆斯能清楚的感觉到面前Alpha的愤怒。

“同父异母的弟弟。” 拉姆斯努力扬起嘴角做出嘲讽的微笑，假装这是很好玩的事情：

**“****你这么喜欢把自己当成一个史塔克吗，雪诺大人？**这可不是一个好习惯。”

拉姆斯顿了顿，期待史塔克家私生子的反应。琼恩微微皱眉，没有说话，打在那张脸上橘红色的火光却具象化了此刻他内心的怒意。

拉姆斯欢快发咂了咂嘴，慢悠悠的继续：“你看，史塔克家健全的男性继承人都活的不大长呢。让我数数，奈德史塔克、瑞肯史塔克、罗伯史塔克……”

波顿的举例游戏被铁栏杆牢门开启的声音打断了。没等拉姆斯反应过来，琼恩便已经走到他的面前。他的一只手搭在那柄刻有白色狼头的长剑上，怒气冲冲的瞪着蹲在潮湿稻草堆上的拉姆斯。牢内Alpha的信息素已经到了饱和的地步。

事情正在朝着预想的方向发展。现在，拉姆斯几乎确定下一秒琼恩会抽出剑朝他的脖颈劈去。

然而，琼恩的反应让他大失所望。

奈德史塔克的私生子仅仅只是强硬的揪住拉姆斯那布满血迹与污垢的衣领，把他从冰冷的石板上整个拽起来。

雪松的气味让Omega抓狂。他迫切的想要呕吐，不知道是因为伤口感染和低烧，还是因为琼恩的味道。寒冷的雪松味充斥着拉姆斯的鼻腔、大脑，伴着氧分子一起混入血液，他感到自己像个婊子似的湿了。铁链的碰撞声在空荡荡的地牢中回荡，一遍遍挑战着耳膜。感官能承载的刺激几乎已经到达极限，而积蓄已久的冲动似乎一触即发。

拉姆斯想抽出私生子腰间的那柄长剑，捅进Alpha的胸膛。 

**3**

琼恩怎么也不会想到，拉姆斯会是散发着奶香味的Omega。

剥皮人抗拒的扭动着试图挣开琼恩的禁锢，他好像很讨厌雪松的味道。浓郁的奶香味拌着血腥味冲击着琼恩的神经，他想到小时候见到的那只雌性影子山猫，和她身上那种原始的躁动。琼恩只觉得喉咙一阵干涩，拉姆斯的气味让他起了生理反应，他不该对杀死瑞肯的混蛋产生这种感觉的。他现在大可以松开揪住拉姆斯衣领的手，转身离开地牢，或者用长爪结果这个恶魔，但他所做的只是站在原地傻傻的瞪着波顿。

一种难以名状的情绪正在积郁。

琼恩注意到这个Omega的后颈被抓破了。从伤口的形状和划痕来看，是指甲和石头蹭破的。拉姆斯似乎是想摧毁自己的腺体。伤口很新鲜，被撕开的腺体上还几淌着滴鲜血。

**“** **杀了我。别表现的跟不知所措的小女孩一样。** **”**

他听到拉姆斯这样挑衅。

**“** **珊莎会杀了你的。** **”**

琼恩攥紧那只拎着拉姆斯衣领的手，将Omega拉的更近。这是恋人之间安全距离的极限，再靠近一点就是接吻，但拉姆斯不会得到任何吻。波顿炙热的呼吸打在他脸上，过高的温度让琼恩意识到拉姆斯在发烧，那些他于几天前亲手留下的伤口感染了，要不了多久就会要了另一个男人的命。

“别像瑞肯史塔克那样。”拉姆斯恶狠狠的说。

拉姆斯开始焦躁起来。奶香味的信息素喷涌而出，争先恐后的钻入他的鼻子。他的呼吸骤然急促，语调也随之升高。那尖锐而烦人的声线让琼恩产生了一种揍他的冲动，他想用拳头回敬波顿，直到对方再也没力气慰问他的家人，直到那股奶腥在空气中蒸发的一干二净。

与此同时，他又想把Omega摁倒在地上，粗鲁的进入，然后标记他。

这个龌龊的想法让琼恩不战而栗。

拉姆斯波顿正在将他转化成一个强奸犯。

这个恶魔正在同化他。 

**4**

拉姆斯在不住的颤抖。他感到寒冷，尽管皮肤是滚烫的。

他的内裤已经湿透，本能驱使他无限朝琼恩靠近。拉姆斯渴望私生子的抚摸，以及肌肤碰撞、被Alpha野蛮的一遍遍充满的感觉。他会在热潮结束后杀了琼恩，在对方在他体内留下记号之前。精疲力尽的琼恩甚至不会有机会趴在他胸口熟睡。之前数十个发情期都是这么渡过的，没有一个床伴能幸免于难。

粗鲁的性，然后是鲜血，再是冰冷的尸体——几乎已经成了一种仪式。那些自以为掌控全局的Alpha，无一不在打开他之前被匕首刺穿身体。

**他们是野兽，而他是猎人。**

**琼恩也不过只是另一头野兽。**

想到这里，拉姆斯将沾满干涸血迹的手抚上了琼恩的脖子。对方似乎被这一举动惊到了，攥紧衣领的手稍稍松开。拉姆斯用一种迷离的眼神看着琼恩，让泪水在眼眶里积蓄，他知道那些Alpha都喜欢这个样子。琼恩的体表温度在升高，通过触碰，拉姆斯能清楚感受到这点。前守夜人总司令的呼吸急促起来，他怒视着拉姆斯，像一头被惹恼的狼。这让Omega感到兴奋。

“或者。我们也可以做点别的事，处男。”

拉姆斯用一种尖锐的声音调侃，听起来和钢铁擦过石头的声音一样令人生厌。琼恩用一种错愕的神情望着他，睁大的褐色眼睛中透出愤怒与困惑。他没料到拉姆斯会表现的这么主动。还沉浸在惊讶中的琼恩对此无动于衷，于是拉姆斯将手搭上了他的腿根，隔着黑色的棉质裤子磨蹭着。紧接着，拉姆斯的背撞上了冰凉而粗糙的石壁。拉姆斯用足力气，将几天前在肉搏中受伤的腿缠上琼恩的腰身。Alpha的信息素更加浓烈了，它和拉姆斯身上的奶香味融合到一起，形成一种诡异的馨甜。

然后，本就不太保暖的薄裤被褪到膝盖，地下冰凉的空气让他打了个寒颤。他被翻了过来，胸口贴在石墙上，双手则被固定在身前。

身体的挪动使铁链环撞在一起。金属的碰撞声让他想起席恩葛雷乔伊。开始的那几个月，他常常把他用铁链拴在狗舍里，和他的好姑娘们一起，然后站在门外朝里面丢一些死去猎物的尸体，像饲养那群母狗一样喂养他。现在，猎人自己也将变成一条母狗了。

琼恩粗糙的衣物磨蹭着他的皮肤，他们炙热的肌肤撞击到一起，野蛮而令人澎湃。

私生子粗暴的进入了他。

没有前戏，没有语言交流，没有温情。只是纯粹的性。

喘气声和撞击声在空荡荡的牢房里回荡着。他们像两头野兽一样交媾。坚硬而粗粝的石墙膈的拉姆斯难受，琼恩的暴力有些超出预期，他拽着拉姆斯的头发，逼他侧头望向自己。他的皮肤在粗糙的石头上磨蹭，显出一道道红痕。拉姆斯不知道这个雪诺大人还有这样阴暗的一面，他心中涌上一种不详预感: 他不会有机会在一切结束后终结这个Alpha的生命，琼恩反而会标记他，让他成为自己的从属品。

汗水浸湿了他的煤炭色的卷发，它们从胸口滚落，透过亚麻衬衫和身体形成的间隙一直流淌到大腿根部。拉姆斯的脸颊湿了，他伸出舌头舔掉咸湿的水滴，不确定这是汗水，还是生理性的眼泪。雪松信息素的爆炸让Omega的脑子成了一坨浆糊。他任由总司令大人的一部分在身体中穿行着，一遍遍撞击着。Alpha穿刺着，似乎要把整个囊袋都送进战俘的身体。本能让拉姆斯摆动身体迎合身后的男人，强迫他索求更多。

黑发的Omega痛恨这种被本能支配的感觉，这让他感觉自己是某种动物，而不是具有理性思考能力的人类。

不过眼前的一切都是他自己的选择。 

**5**

琼恩不知道自己正在做什么。

他将自己埋在拉姆斯的身体里，在那片柔软的肌肉中进进出出。

他发了狠的肆意冲撞，反复蹭过身前战俘的生殖腔。拉姆斯像一只动物一样呜咽着，这是白灵还是幼崽时常常发出的声音，而他也像动物一样疯狂占有者对方。

珊莎会唾弃他，仍具理智的琼恩也会唾弃眼下这个野兽般的自己。

但是性暴力还在延续。 

**6**

拉姆斯感到恐惧。

他猛然意识到自己无法挣脱琼恩的束缚，够到对方腰间的那把长剑解决这个该死的Alpha。即便拉姆斯能做到这点，以他现在的身体状况也未必能承受长剑的重量，举起它朝琼恩砍去。现在的他比臭佬还要虚弱。

_他把自己引入了一个死局。_

琼恩似乎在无章法的交媾中捅开了他的生殖腔。以往从来没有Alpha抵达过这个地方，他们大多都在射精前被匕首划开了喉咙。拉姆斯决不应许这些肮脏的狗在他身体里留下种子，凌驾于他之上。他不会像那些顺从愚蠢的Omega一样听信当权者关于存在之链 [1]的教诲，乖乖为龌龊的Alpha生下子嗣。

琼恩似乎也意识到了生殖腔的存在，更加肆意妄为的顶撞。拉姆斯的眼角不受控制的泛起泪水，他的生殖器在发痛，但手却被固定着无法帮自己缓解不适。琼恩完全打开了他，Alpha炙热的生殖器让拉姆斯十分恐慌。他企图扭动身体挣脱私生子的束缚，但每一次挣扎只让两人的距离缩的更小。

此刻，拉姆斯能清楚的感觉琼恩的形状。

他的温度。他的残忍。

战争、狩猎，本质上没有区别。赢家全盘通吃，输家任人宰割。不要给猎物留下反击的余地，不要低估畜生，这套猎人深谙的黄金狩猎法则也适用于战场。只是这次，老练的猎人让场面失控了。兽群涌进他的堡垒，撕扯他的士兵，折断他的羽箭。而现在，他正被领头的冰原狼按在身下，野蛮的操着。

汗水的臭味，精液的腥膻味，甜腻的奶腥与清冷的雪松交织在一起，浸湿了昏暗的囚室。Alpha的喘息声盖过Omega的呜咽，与此同时，愈演愈烈的性暴力也逐渐盖淹没了拉姆斯的尊严。

琼恩发出了一阵闷响，拉姆斯感觉一缕缕冰凉的线被注进了身体深处。这大概就是结，它们压根没有低俗小说中描绘的那么美妙。

琼恩雪诺把仇恨的种子撒进拉姆斯体内，他会因此怀上小狼崽的。要是史塔克们再让他多活几个月，他的小腹就会微微隆起，胸脯也会开始肿胀。拉姆斯祈祷珊莎史塔克会急不可耐的想要复仇，下令处决他，而不是放任私生子的杂种在他体内逐渐长大。那个孩子会有和自己相似的、令人恶心的奶香味（琼恩会永远痛恨这种味道），会成为一个与它的两个父亲一样的雪诺。

那个结还在继续扩大，而他没法做出任何反击，阻止自己被标记的命运。

此刻，拉姆斯不禁怀疑，这场类似强奸的性交是否没有尽头。 

**\- TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章

**7**  
琼恩像个犯错的孩子似的，低头快步穿过庭院与城堡走廊，朝自己的卧室赶去。夕阳血红的余晖透过小石窗，撒进回廊。残阳使他想起拉姆斯身上的奶味和血腥味，一阵心烦意乱。

他前进的步伐被一个熟悉的女声打断。

**“你身上有他的味道。”**

珊莎冷冰冰的陈述，他再熟悉不过这语气了，凯特琳夫人在世时便常常用这种语气奚落他。不等琼恩组织一个有力的口头回答，这位同父异母的妹妹又用同样平静的语气质问：  
**“所以，拉姆斯波顿是Omega？你还标记了他？”**

“他发情了。”

琼恩压低声音，羞愧感吞噬着他——标记波顿家的私生子真是他此生做过最错误的冲动决定之一，堪比在塞外结实那位有一头红卷发的女野人。不管怎么说，他都标记了一个与自己分享不共戴天之仇的恶魔。这太扭曲了。

“我们可以当作这件事没有发生过，照旧处决他。” 琼恩添加道。

“不必。让拉姆斯活着或许是个更好的惩罚。  
他应该体会一遍那些在席恩身上发生的事。我身上发生的事。”

良久的沉默。然后珊莎露出一种奇异的笑容，这是他第一次见到这种笑容。

“塞外的战士们很久没有见过Omega了吧。”

拉姆斯似乎有把所有人拖进怨恨深渊的能力。珊莎的声音在铺满黑曜石的走廊里回荡着，击打着琼恩的耳膜。他一时间不知该如何回应，只觉得心中涌起一种异样的感觉。单看拉姆斯犯下的罪行，他绝对值得这样的惩罚。然而，琼恩居然有一丝不情愿让这种事情发生。

拉姆斯是他的。

琼恩回到房间时日落几乎已经结束。他脱下沾着拉姆斯信息素与血迹的衣物，跨进侍从准备好的木桶中。温水洗掉了大部分的奶腥味，却无法驱散脑中关于那个私生子的想法。他想起拉姆斯头发柔软的触感，他冰凉苍白的肌肤和温热急促的喘息。

琼恩憎恨有关拉姆斯的一切，他想像摔碎瓷器一样摧毁他，一拳拳打烂他的头颅，为珊莎、瑞肯、席恩和死去的下属们报仇。与此同时，他内心深处又有一个声音催促他实施另一种形式的报复：  
**独占他，一遍遍标记他，将他囚禁于耻辱与仇恨的炼狱中。**

这种极端、阴暗的恨意是病态的，但它像藤蔓一样不受控的疯狂伸展，占据着琼恩的脑海。死亡才是拉姆斯这种疯子的归宿，留他一命，将他置于活地狱中，可能会引起更多麻烦。明知如此，那些拉姆斯的受害者还是发疯似的想以其人之道还治其人之身，让仇恨像雪球般越滚越大。

琼恩屏气钻进温水中，企图甩掉关于那条疯狗的思绪。他还有更重要的事情需要担心。譬如狡诈的贝里席，又譬如邻近的选王大会。

**8**  
拉姆斯在令人窒息的黑暗中醒来。他浑身酸痛，几处结痂的伤口在那场野蛮的交媾中再次撕裂。后颈琼恩牙齿咬过的地方还在隐隐作痛，疼痛使他在冰冷的石地板上缩成一团。地牢内木靴撞击石地的声音越来越大，显然，又有不速之客来探望他了。他皱起鼻子，一丝雪松的清香钻进鼻翼。

**一定是那个野种。那个强行标记他的野种。**

拉姆斯攥紧拳头，把指甲嵌进肉里。

“雪诺大人，您是担心事情败露，专程来处决我了吗？” 他挑衅道。

回答的人却不是雪诺。

那男人有着令人厌烦的声音，和一头因为污垢油脂显得黏答答的棕发。拉姆斯见过这人，他是琼恩身边的忠实跟班之一。

“总司令大人和珊莎夫人对你另有安排，我奉命将你押送至学士处，他会替你治疗。”男人用一种嫌恶的语气说。

**操，他一定闻到那自己身上的雪松味了。**

拉姆斯最担心的事情发生了，这个下贱的仆从一定会把他被琼恩雪诺标记的事实传遍整个临冬城。用不了多久，所有人都会知道这件事，用鄙夷的目光羞辱他，管他叫雪诺大人的婊子。或者，他们会在得到史塔克们的许可后，把他按在地上，就地发泄。

这个想法让拉姆斯战栗。

囚犯被整个人从地上拽起，铁链咣当作响。放在以前，这一粗鲁无理的行为会让男人享受由波顿大人亲自剥皮的待遇。可如今他的力量已经被饥饿、疼痛与脱水耗尽了，一如地牢中摇曳不定，鼓起腮帮子一阵吹气就能扑灭的虚弱火光。

他像畜生一样被牵出地牢时已是子夜，临冬城中透出一片死寂，似乎战争和屠杀也将这片城池的生气沥干了。北境清冷的空气刺激着他的神经。有什么冰凉的东西淅淅沥沥的打在他烧的滚烫的脸颊上。天空在飘雪，这是这个冬天的最后一场雪。

拉姆斯伸出舌头，让雪花融化在舌尖上。雪水是几日来他摄入的唯一水源。新鲜的雪水让黑发的私生子感到新生。活着的感觉如此美妙，拉姆斯忽然觉得像臭佬般卑微的苟活也是可以忍受的。生命制造一切可能，死亡背后却只有静止与死寂。他一定要活下去，找机会刺穿史塔克们的心脏。

学士房间坐落在左塔的底层，朴素又不大宽敞的房内弥漫着一股舒心的丁香味。拉姆斯被拽到铺着亚麻床单与棉布的石床上，他脚上的铁链被粗暴的固定在一旁的墙上，仿佛他是一条不被栓死就会四处咬人的疯狗。

胖胖的中年学士是个老熟人，他叫沃肯，曾追随波顿家多年。拉姆斯原以为他的家臣都如林中受惊的飞鸟般四处逃窜了，但显然一部分人留了下来，效忠史塔克。

“为什么留下我？”押送他的仆从离开后，拉姆斯这样问。学士没有回应，只是继续就着烛光准备用于医治拉姆斯的麻布和草药。他从容的从房间的一头走到另一头，完全没了以往侍奉波顿父子时唯唯诺诺的模样。

“你现在也变成史塔克家的狗了吗？”见状，床上的病人用一种尖锐的语调嘲讽。沃肯抬起头，向他投来诧异的目光。

“大人，临冬城现在又姓史塔克了，您最好尽快明白这点。”

拉姆斯用手指攥紧亚麻被单。是的，正如珊莎说的那样，他那以剥皮人为家徽的家族已经消失了。他是唯一一个存活的波顿。

“喝下去，它会让你好受一些。”学士递过一碗热好的罂粟花奶。病人接过木碗，却迟迟没有饮下碗中的液体。尽管学士是个对信息素极不敏感的Beta，他还是不想就此昏睡过去任人摆布。

见拉姆斯无动于衷，沃肯摇了摇头，收回盛着乳白液体的木碗。学士拿过清水麻布、一把烤过的小刀，和一碗深绿色的草药。他先用碎布和温水清洗患处，再将草药抹在刀片上，抹上病人布满血痂的脸颊。伤口与冰凉的草药接触后火辣辣的烧起来，仿佛有千万只虫子在蚕食皮肤。接着，他被喂下一碗苦涩浓稠的热汤。  
拉姆斯有些后悔没有喝下那碗罂粟花奶。但他不会开口再次索要，一如他永远也无法向学士索要月茶，确保琼恩雪诺的野种不会在体内长大。

学士在处理完伤口后匆匆离开小房间，留下拉姆斯和一盏快要烧灭的油灯。疼痛和坚硬的石板床使病人难以入睡，他不得不翻转身体找到舒适的姿势，但行动换来的只是加倍的痛苦。不过，对拉姆斯来说现在的一切疼痛都是值得的。他期待黎明，琼恩雪诺因懊恼与尴尬扭曲的脸，以及珊莎和琼恩因这场意外标记产生的隔阂。他将清醒的见证这一切。

**9**  
第一缕阳光照进临冬城时，拉姆斯便被连拽带拖的拉进会议室。葛兰用木靴抵着犯人的小腿，强迫他向珊莎和琼恩跪下。

空气中弥漫着奶腥味。往常拉姆斯都会撒香水在自己身上，但现在这些气味掩体已经褪去了。

拉姆斯波顿的精神力强的惊人，他丝毫没被饥饿、脱水与耻辱打倒，依然保持着往日的尖酸刻薄。  
他用一种不屑的眼神注视着琼恩，仿佛他才是主人，而琼恩是将被惩罚的囚徒。那双低饱和的蓝眼睛使他显得像个幽灵。

一个不详的念头闪过琼恩的心头：这个该死的私生子会像恶灵一样一直纠缠自己。

拉姆斯发出一声怪笑，那笑声听起来活像报丧鸟的啼叫。

“亲爱的夫人，您来找我重修旧好了吗？您今天可真美丽啊，堪比新婚当晚。你身着白裙的样子真是太可爱了（You were so lovely in that white dress)。”

“你的话会消逝，你的姓氏会消亡，你的家族会湮灭，所有关于你的记忆都将被磨灭。”

珊莎冷静的回应，夺回了话语控制权。

“从今天开始，你是拉姆斯雪诺，是一文不值的私生子，卑贱如泥泞小路上车轮撵过的雪花。伤好以后，你会和猎狗们住在一起，谦卑的侍奉史塔克家族。”

琼恩注意到，拉姆斯舒了一口气。卢斯波顿的私生子似乎对这个裁决很满意。但他很快要失望了。

“我们都知道你现在被总司令大人标记了。但像Omega这么稀有的物种怎么能只让司令一人享用呢？我想，勇敢的野人战士们一定很乐意接纳拉姆斯。”

珊莎脸上流露出一个阴冷的笑容，复仇使她感到愉快。

拉姆斯的神情紧张起来，他的过度反应甚至可以用慌乱形容。可以看出，他在努力克制自己不表露出恐惧。

_ **你应该做点什么。** _

一个声音在琼恩脑中响起，他再次心如乱麻。

**-TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mob + fluff

**10**   
****本趴抹布！慎入！****

拉姆斯被侍从拽进大厅一侧的小房间，几个农妇便一哄而上，扒下他身上脏兮兮的亚麻衬衣和棉裤。突如其来的暴力让尚未痊愈的囚徒不知所措。她们布满老茧的手一遍遍蹭过他的皮肤，他竭力想要挣开，却被这些陌生的手抓的更紧。慌乱中，拉姆斯发现一名农妇怀里抱着珊莎新婚时身上的白色婚纱。那条裙子撕开的部分已经被缝补好了，裁缝的手艺很高明，很难看出缝补的痕迹。

他猛然意识到，珊莎史塔克想要的不仅仅是复仇。

她要拉姆斯重温她的噩梦。她想摧毁他。

农妇们好像对帮他人换衣服很在行。她们三下两下就控制住了不断挣扎的黑发私生子，逼他套上那条过大的婚纱。过细的腰身勒的拉姆斯腰间生疼，那些老妇人却不顾他的意愿将束腰绳勒的更紧，使拉姆斯几乎不能呼吸。拉姆斯被打扮完毕时，珊莎已经在大厅中央等的有些不耐烦。那个野种总司令站在她身后，用一种复杂的神情凝视着拉姆斯。

**他在幸灾乐祸么？还是嫉妒？**

不等拉姆斯的思绪延展，他便被两个身着轻甲的士兵推搡着走出大厅，走过该死的史塔克们了。

拉姆斯以一种屈辱的姿态被牵过临冬城那片开阔的广场。北境的男女老少们像观看某种珍奇野兽似的对他指指点点，一些胆子大的男女甚至朝他扔鸡蛋与菜叶，以表示他们的唾弃和愤怒。蛋清顺着他的头发流到眼睛与脸颊上，他闭上眼，假装这群喧闹的下等人并不存在。

罪人最终被带到了武器棚里。野人和谷地未被调走的士兵们已经在这里恭候多时。这群龌龊的士兵闻到肉香的苍蝇一般蜂拥而至。谁都想分一杯羹，尝尝司令大人的Omega究竟是什么味道。

拉姆斯瞥见珊莎和琼恩正站在武器库的木门旁观察屋内的景象。后者眉头紧锁，似乎对即将发生的一切抱有怀疑。

“他是你们的了。” （For now, he is all yours）

珊莎用一种没有感情的语调说。她朝拉姆斯笑了笑，将要受刑的囚犯一阵背脊发凉。

粗野的士兵像听到主人发号施令的猎犬一般一哄而上，一瞬间，拉姆斯被人群吞没。士兵身上的汗臭和油脂使人窒息，一阵酸味泛上拉姆斯的喉咙。他迫切的想要呕吐，吐出黎明前食用的那些黑面包。或许这群臭烘烘的Alpha看见呕吐物后就会自讨没趣的离开了，但理智还使他把呕吐物咽了回去。弄脏这群士兵破破烂烂的衣服只会使他遭遇更严重的暴力。

他宁愿被琼恩雪诺身上的雪松味熏死。

野人和谷底士兵们如哄抢热粥的难民一般，撕扯着他的白裙。精致的婚纱很快被撕成了碎片，支撑裙摆的钢圈也踩扁被扔到一旁。陌生的信息素刺激着拉姆斯的神经，后颈开始发痛，仿佛在提醒他不要忘记那个野种的标记。

他曾在寄给琼恩的威胁信上写，要让自己的军队享用珊莎。造化弄人，现在写信者自己却成了信中的受害者了。

_ **我会剥掉你们所有人的皮，分尸喂给猎狗。** _

拉姆斯在心里诅咒。他不愿出声谩骂，也不愿表露出太多情绪。作为一个老练的施暴者，拉姆斯清楚谩骂和恐惧只会增加施暴者的兴趣。

但他也没有多余的力气做出口头攻击了。

一个野人掰开了他的大腿。他粗暴的把自己塞进了私生子的体内。突如其来的疼痛让拉姆斯想要尖叫，但他的嘴巴却被另一个粗短丑陋的生殖器堵了。异物的存才让囚犯作呕，他条件反射的咬合牙齿，器官的主人立刻疼的破口大骂，抽出自己的所有物。

**不识好歹的婊子。**

拉姆斯听见人群中有一个声音这样咒骂。这句话貌似引起了公愤，现在暴力升级了。他被几只手一齐抓住翻了过来，腹部朝下。一个淡棕色头发的谷地士兵拽住了他的头发，逼他仰视前方。

肉体的疼痛让他流下生理性眼泪，他咬住下嘴唇，避免自己发出过多的呜咽。见状，正在操他的士兵动作幅度更大了。

人群中不断传出“廉价”、“营妓”这样的侮辱性词汇。有一名胆大的士兵将自己的生殖器塞进了拉姆斯的嘴里，他用手固定住战俘的下颚，以防后者再次咬合。士兵在Omega口腔里进进出出，使他在想要干呕的同时感到无法呼吸。然而，身后的疼痛、口交带来的恶心感和身体对陌生Alpha信息素的排异比起来根本算不上什么。拉姆斯的后颈被灼烧般的疼痛侵蚀，任何细微的动作都能引起剧痛。他想要逃离，却被暴徒们死死禁锢着无法动弹。

他现在所能做的，只有闭上眼睛祈祷这一切快快结束。

每一个光临过波顿的士兵都发了狠似的朝他大腿根部冲撞。私生子上下身的嘴巴皆轮流被不同大小的男性生殖器官充斥。他被弯曲成不同形状，在木桌与石板上被反复摩擦。粗糙的表面蹭的背脊生疼。

拉姆斯张开嘴，却无法发出任何声音。泪水早已在暴力中流干，他木讷的注视着前方施暴者的粗麻布衣料，假装这一具正在遭遇暴力的躯壳不属于他自己。

恍惚中他看到门外珊莎火红的长发，和她身边的野种Alpha。

琼恩似乎非常不愿意见到这样的场面。他将视线别到一旁不愿观察屋内的景象，并且摆出一副既担忧又愤怒的神情。片刻后，该死的雪诺转过头和他的视线相交。

**11**

琼恩被那双充盈着泪水的脏冰色眼睛吸引。然而，拉姆斯在意识到他与自己对视的下一秒就故意闭上了眼睛。

照理说，他现在应该感到释然，甚至是快乐。拉姆斯已经得到了应有的惩罚，正义得到伸张，这不是他梦寐以求的吗？

但琼恩却一点都高兴不起来。珊莎的复仇似乎过于极端，他有一种被侵犯的感觉。_**拉姆斯波顿不是你的所有物，琼恩。任何Omega都不是Alpha的私人物品，他们是人。况且，拉姆斯的死活本就不在你的管辖范围之内。让珊莎解决这一切吧，她知道该怎么做的。**_卷发的私生子这样告诉自己，但他还是不由自主朝奄奄一息的拉姆斯，和正在欣赏这一切的珊莎皱眉。

琼恩想叫停这一切，可他没有理由这么做。战士们会向他投来狐疑的眼光，在背后议论他。珊莎也会把他当疯子看，误以为他对拉姆斯产生了感情。

不幸的是，琼恩的确对这个邪恶的Omega萌生了一种病态的占有欲。

索性珊莎很懂得掌握分寸，在七八个士兵享受完拉姆斯后她便叫停了这场暴行。士兵们被差去吃早餐后，武器库里只留下一片狼藉。他的Omega全身赤裸的躺在地上，身上布满淤青和红肿。琼恩克制住将拉姆斯从地上抱起的欲望，招呼新来的侍从给卢斯波顿的私生子套上亚麻衬衫和长裤，架着他从武器库走至沃肯学士的房间。在公共场合和这十恶不赦的Omega亲密接触，很可能惹来非议，毕竟临冬城中不乏不满他标记拉姆斯的人。

琼恩逗留在小房间门口，远远注视着学士为拉姆斯准备疗伤用的草药。

战俘虚弱的蜷缩成一团，躺在床上。他注意到琼恩正在门外观察屋内发生的一切，于是故意侧身让自己的脸进入一个自门外无法看到的死角。很明显，拉姆斯此刻十分不愿见到他。

几个半大的侍从很快端来了沐浴用的木桶和热水。学士将一些干草药倒进木桶中，再吩咐侍从往里倒上温水。狭小的石房内一瞬间充满氤氲。

“你能自己清理自己吗，拉姆斯？我一会儿再过来给你上草药。” 沃肯学士询问，见床上的私生子点了点头便转身走出门外。

现在这里只有他们俩了。

琼恩依在门边，双手交叉继续观察拉姆斯的一举一动。

“你怎么还不走，野种。”拉姆斯冷冷的问候。他的声音很虚弱，措辞却不失往日的锐利。

“我来确保你是否安好。”（Just checking if you are alright）

“我很好，不用你管。”

“你看起来需要帮助。”

拉姆斯似乎不想就这个话题继续争执下去，咬牙切齿道：“你不走我不会洗的。”

“我不走（I’m staying）。想清楚，你不会有第二次洗澡的机会了。”

琼恩的确想帮助拉姆斯，但他选择留下来还有另一层原因。琼恩知道他的Omega一定不喜欢在别人的注视下沐浴，尤其在这种脆弱的时刻。拉姆斯最恨将自身的脆弱展现给别人了。但品尝拉姆斯的羞耻未尝不是一种乐趣。

拉姆斯不情愿的从床上爬起，他颤颤巍巍的站起来，像一只落水的猫咪一样哆嗦着。见琼恩还在注视自己，便恶狠狠的瞪了他一眼。Omega破碎又倔强的样子让琼恩心中五味成杂。那双水汪汪的，极具欺骗性的灰色眼眸让他动摇。

或许，他对拉姆斯的感觉远远没有纯粹的恨那么简单。

虚弱的囚犯转身背对琼恩，开始宽衣解带。松垮的麻布裤被褪到脚腕，苍白的大腿和臀瓣暴露在空气中，和背景里深灰色的石墙形成鲜明对比。琼恩能依稀看到拉姆斯腿间的一道道白色精痕，这是那群野人和谷地士兵的杰作。接着，褐色、廉价的衬衫被褪下，拉姆斯的肩膀袒露出来，然后是有许多疤痕的光洁后背。它们和皮肤的颜色一致，微微凸起，看起来不像新伤。

“你背上的疤是哪里来的？”

“搞得好像你在乎似的。”

“我在乎。”

拉姆斯潜进水没再搭理琼恩。琼恩很想冲过去把手浸进温水里，用手指描过这些旧伤。他想释放信息素逼问出这些伤痕的来源，让拉姆斯把自己完全暴露给他。

这不像他，他一般不会产生支配、占有他人的冲动。[2]

理智让琼恩逗留在房间门口。他无声的观察着拉姆斯搓洗皮肤，聆听对方沐浴时传出的水流声。拉姆斯全程没有朝他这边看一眼，许是因为他真的非常、非常恨琼恩吧。

他们的结合真是天大的错误。

***  
[2] 翻译一下：囧雪现在心里状态 - 我的O只有我能欺负（变态会传染，本文设定结合后AO的心里会相互影响，琼恩就被拉姆斯的占有欲和sadistic attribute影响了）

**12**

拉姆斯远没有自己想象的那么坚强。他在出浴换上干净衣物后就沉沉睡去了，甚至没有感觉到学士给伤口上药的疼痛。

他梦见自己在一望无际的雪地里行走，皑皑白雪上斑驳血迹。每走一步，就多下沉一寸。雪没过脚踝、小腿，然后是膝盖。每一步都是煎熬。

北风呼啸，像是冰原狼在仰天长啸，又像是战俘被剥皮时发出的惨叫。一条炭黑色的龙略过天空，拉姆斯只在书上见过巨龙的样子。它猛的向下俯冲，掠过拉姆斯的头顶。巨龙掠行带来的风使波顿一个趔趄，跌进雪里。黑龙在他不远处停下，它探过过长长脖子，将巨大的、布满鳞片的脸停在迷途的旅人面前。

拉姆斯几乎断定这头怪物会一口吞下他。

但它只是把头伸到拉姆斯身前，小心的蹭了蹭他的小腹。

猛然间，无数只手抓着他的脚踝，将他拖进深不见底的雪堆。刺骨的寒冷，鼻腔却充斥着盛夏街边腐肉刺鼻的味道。雪灌进鼻子和口腔，使他呼吸困难。

“落得疯狗的名声，就会被当做疯狗对待，并且会被宰了喂猪。”与此同时，卢斯波顿的声音在耳边回荡着。

**闭嘴，我不是疯狗。而且你已经死了，父亲，这一切都是假的。**

但声音却越变越大，最后转化成一种咆哮。拉姆斯想要尖叫，被雪填满的嘴巴却使他无法发出任何声音。

绝望之际，他嗅到了一丝雪松的清香。

这一熟悉的味道使他安心。

13

晚饭后，琼恩像偷情的年轻贵族一样鬼鬼祟祟溜进拉姆斯所处的房间。整个下午，他都在担心囚犯的身体情况。和珊莎、几个将领一起用完晚餐后，他决定再回小房间去看看。拉姆斯这个罪人的死活本该与他无关，琼恩现在却像个焦虑的母亲（anxious mom）一样迫不及待的想了解他的安危。

太不正常了。

他抵达时，沃肯学士刚处理完拉姆斯的最后一处擦伤。

琼恩摆手示意沃肯退出门外。他轻手轻脚的迈进房间，在拉姆斯的床边坐下。Omega在发抖，他抱着单薄的被子蜷成一团，卷发被汗滴打湿成黏在额头上。他在似乎被什么梦魇折磨着。琼恩脱下自己的斗篷，盖在拉姆斯身上。

拉姆斯还在发抖，并且念叨着像是“父亲”、“滚开”这样的词。

Alpha将手抚上Omega的后颈，将他拥到怀中。他像拥抱孩子般用手环住拉姆斯，低头将鼻子埋进炭黑的卷发中。拉姆斯散发着一股淡淡奶腥味，那略微刺鼻的信息素中还交杂着一丝雪松的味道。他的味道。

琼恩应该恨拉姆斯，或者至少试图恨他。这是杀死瑞肯、折磨席恩、强奸珊莎的恶魔，他还残忍的虐杀了不知道多少其他无辜的人。他不应该给予这种魔鬼任何形式的善意，投机取巧的拉姆斯只会把这当做制约他的筹码，可以加以利用、满足私欲的弱点。

但琼恩还是拥抱了这个该死的Omega。

他静静的搂着拉姆斯，直到对方不再焦躁、颤抖和发出梦呓。琼恩注视着拉姆斯，烛光打在黑发私生子稍显放松的脸上，他感到久违的宁静。

**这是第一次，也是最后一次。**

**没关系的，拉姆斯睡着了，除了他和学士外没有人会知道这件事。**

琼恩这样安慰自己。

“大人，时间不早了。” 沃肯学士的声音将琼恩拉回现实。他有些慌乱的放下拉姆斯，朝学士感谢的点点头，然后快步走出这个小的有些压抑的房间。

**\- TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小指头和拉姆斯谈心 + 选王会 + 拉姆斯决定倒追琼恩  
大家喜欢的心机拉姆斯马上要来了！（只有你喜欢吧

**14**  
拉姆斯睁眼后看到的第一个人是培提尔·贝里席。  
  
他坐在床尾，脸上挂着一个微笑。你永远不会知道那笑容背后的实际意义是同情还是嘲讽。  
  
“不得不说，你本身的气味很好闻。”贝里席维持着完美的微笑，从衣袋里拿出了什么东西。**伪君子。**拉姆斯冷笑一声，从来没有人赞扬过他身上闻起来近乎残忍的信息素。不过这是一个危险的信号——一般来说，只有Alpha或Omega能有如此敏锐的嗅觉；也就是说，贝里席很可能是个掩藏自己真实性别的Beta。  
  
“贝里席大人，您也来幸灾乐祸了？”拉姆斯压低声音想让自己挺起来更有力量，但还未从那场性暴力中完全恢复的声音十分沙哑虚弱。他祈祷眼前这个杀千刀的中年男人不会是个想乘人之危的Alpha。  
  
“不，我的大人，我来找您商议一件事。”  
  
“我有今天可都是拜您所赐。您凭什么认为我会同意您的条件？”  
  
贝里席脸上的笑容僵住了，片刻后他重新戴上那个微笑面具，用一种教育孩子的口吻说道：  
“人人都是利己主义者。如果背叛和欺骗是达成目标的必要手段，抛弃道德准则又何妨。站在我的立场，你也会这么做的。贝里席家族世世代代都在做这种事，波顿是，史塔克也是。”  
  
佩戴仿声鸟胸针的男人拍了拍拉姆斯的脸颊，后者嫌恶地望着他，在脑海中思考贝里席各种难堪的死相。“适者生存是不证自明的公理，我相信你比我更了解其中的含义。从雪诺到波顿，你一定经历了很多事吧。”  
  
“很感人的演讲，你可以离开了。”  
  
“波顿大人，你还是这么会开玩笑。”鬓角斑白的男人调侃，他的声音令人作呕。与此同时，他又伸出一只手想要触摸拉姆斯。黑发的私生子忍无可忍。  
  
“……你想要什么？莫非你也想像他们一样想操我？”  
  
贝里席先是一愣，随后大声笑了起来。  
一种歇斯底里的狂笑。带着愤恨、自嘲、绝望的笑声。拉姆斯静静望着他，直到笑声停止。  
中年男人维持着他一贯的优雅，用手巾擦了擦自己的嘴角：  
“是什么让你产生了这种想法，孩子？”  
  
拉姆斯一言不发。  
  
“你以为我也是个恶心的Alpha？”  
  
“难道不是？”私生子握紧被单，有些愤怒的反问。  
  
另一个男人摇摇头，“再等几秒。” 他说。  
  
然后拉姆斯闻到一股甜腻的栀子花香。这是Omega的信息素。  
  
显然，贝里席是有备而来的，他特意算好了Omega抑制剂的失效时间。在拉姆斯惊愕的注视下，男人把一管抑制剂打进自己的手臂，然后又将手伸进口袋拿出一个管状容器。  
  
贝里席摊开手掌，上面躺着一支精致的木管。镶嵌着彩色石头的管子透出一股南方的味道。  
  
“这是什么？”拉姆斯疑惑的看着他。  
  
“是你一直想要的东西。”兰尼斯特的财政大臣以一种温和的语气说，“抑制剂。”  
  
“有时候当人们口中低贱的妓院老板也不是坏事，你说呢拉姆斯？”他继续道。  
  
这番话让他觉得自己像个被高级妓院招揽的妓女。但他的确需要抑制剂，大量的抑制剂，去除身上那股发情期Omega特有的恶心甜腻。拉姆斯迟疑的接过那跟木管。“你要我做什么？杀死琼恩雪诺？”  
  
贝里席还在微笑。  
  
“你不用做任何事。这是一个礼物。给朋友的礼物。”贝里席朝他笑了笑。拉姆斯对此嗤之以鼻，他永远不会把一个背叛自己的人当做朋友。  
  
“当然，我也会要一些小小的回报。也不是什么大要求。你只需要跟紧我们高尚的总司令大人，把他的动向一一与我道来就好。”  
  
**“你凭什么觉得，那野种会信任我，让我做他的侍从？”**  
  
**“或者……情人。他很喜欢你呢。”**贝里席意味深长的笑了，将目光挪向拉姆斯身上的黑色羊绒斗篷。那是琼恩昨夜留下来的，上面还残留着他的气味。拉姆斯的耳根发烫。**该死，如果不是贝里席他现在都不会注意到琼恩会趁他熟睡探访他。妈的，野种这么做仿佛是在对所有人宣誓他对拉姆斯的所有权。**  
  
**这使拉姆斯看起来像总司令大人的专属婊子。**  
  
那些粗野的士兵一定热衷于这么贬损他。  
  
“Alpha爱护自己的Omega是天性，他一定不会拒绝的。”  
  
去他妈的天性。拉姆斯在心里骂道。琼恩雪诺只想在精神和肉体上折磨他，用操干仇敌的方式为死去的弟弟复仇。他明白的很。不幸的是，做一个需要保护、呵护的Omega，以及被迫和琼恩发生肉体关系正是拉姆斯的无间地狱。他宁可被一百根乱箭射死，或者被长剑砍下头颅。  
  
“这对我有什么好处？”  
  
贝里席理了理拉姆斯被汗水濡湿的头发，这次拉姆斯没有产生想将其千刀万剐的情绪。  
“多一个朋友总比多一个敌人更好。你知道，珊莎和临冬城的那些粗野乡民们可是一直对你虎视眈眈。我可以提供庇护。当然你也可以给自己庇护。好好利用你的性别，把弱点转化成武器。”  
  
贝里席走后，冰凉的房间内又只剩下他一人。晨光穿过小石窗射进室内，把狭小的房间一分为二，半明半暗。拉姆斯坐在被黑暗笼罩的石板床上，对着半掩着的木门发呆。  
  
怀中的黑色斗篷散发着淡淡的雪松味，另一个私生子的样貌浮现在他眼前。想起琼恩·雪诺的脸拉姆斯就感到心烦。为什么那天他不直接杀了他？拉姆斯憎恨现在的自己，他成了所有人唾弃的婊子。坐在阴影里，私生子觉得像个被一群顽劣小孩弄坏的劣质玩具，被丢弃在临冬城的阴暗角落，只有在所有者兴起时才能重见天日。如果精神折磨就是琼恩和珊莎想要的，他们已经做到了。  
  
可他绝不想轻易放弃。拉姆斯已经想好用什么方式，从什么角度把利器捅进这两个史塔克的胸膛了，他需要的只是时机。或许他应该像贝里席说的那样，做个温驯的Omega讨好那野种。他们之间虚假的温情或许会让琼恩·雪诺放下警戒，把将会造成自己死亡的匕首托付于拉姆斯。他们会接吻，用舌头缠绵，然后在一切到达巅峰时一起倒在属于琼恩的血泊中。  
  
这样想着拉姆斯笑了。这是他被俘后第一次露出因快乐产生的笑容。  
  
  
**15**  
梅丽珊卓被永远驱逐出了北境。  
  
她当着戴佛斯和琼恩的面承认自己曾献祭了一个孩子——希琳·拜拉席恩，史坦尼斯的小公主。珊莎和琼恩并肩站在城头，望着那个红点在皑皑白雪中变小、消失。珊莎就隐瞒琼恩向谷地求救一事道歉，他们之间的关系缓和了一些。亲人本就不该互相误会、内讧，凛冬来临时众狼生、独狼死，他们只能依靠彼此。除了异鬼和严冬，眼下还有更多敌人要对付。比如战后松懈无比的北境诸侯，又比如虎视眈眈的贝里席。  
  
珊莎希望琼恩取代她成为北境之王，以确保贝里席不会在任何程度上摄政。这是眼下僵局的最优解，他需要承担这份责任。于是就有了现在的情景：  
  
临冬城的大堂被熙熙攘攘的野人和北境诸侯占据。窗外在下雪，几排蜡烛是昏暗空间里的唯一光源。战后的临冬城资源有限，一位来宾一柄蜡烛已是极优的待遇。  
  
“战争还没有结束。真正的敌人不会等到暴风雪终结再行攻击，真正的敌人带来暴风雪。”琼恩的声音回荡在礼堂里，他的父亲、祖辈也曾站在这里，向各路北境诸侯演讲。也听到过同样刺耳的反对声。  
  
琼恩发言完毕，莱安娜莫尔蒙便从座位上站起来。这个身高不到他腰身的小女孩把这群大自己五六倍年龄的、支持解散武装的其他北境领主说的哑口无言。  
  
“北境永不遗忘。”  
  
她的话像尖锐的矛，扑灭熊熊大火的冰。人群中的质疑声小了起来，琼恩注意到珊莎露出了一个不明显、却充满喜悦的微笑，她很久没露出真正富有情感的笑容了。在莱安娜的带领下，诸侯们纷纷向琼恩称臣，一遍遍呼喊着“北境之王”。  
  
严肃过后是木制酒杯碰撞的声音。这一刻，他仿佛又回到了一切开始之前。回到临冬城从来都是史塔克家族的那个时候。  
  
与托蒙德干杯时，琼恩在人群中发现一个熟悉的身影。他蜷缩在房间的一角，没人能注意到的地方，手脚还带着镣铐。不知道是谁把拉姆斯波顿带出来了——或许是珊莎本人，她之前提过想让拉姆斯参加选王会，并说这能让他认清自己的地位。  
  
拉姆斯行动起来一瘸一拐的。那次肉搏中留下的面部伤痕在沃肯的调理下已经恢复的差不多了，但他的腿脚还没有完全恢复。学士说那次轮奸使他盆骨和右膝盖受损严重，恐怕没个一年半载好不了。  
  
琼恩想就此从上宾的座位上离开，走过去搀扶拉姆斯。**像某个多管闲事的圣人一样，无论拉姆斯是否愿意接受他的帮助都不假思索地冲上去。**他这样暗暗嘲讽自己。  
  
拉姆斯似乎也感觉到有人正在盯着他，把视线转向了琼恩所处的方向。总司令大人慌忙把脸别到一边，默默喝了一口杯中的杜松子酒，然后象征性的对正在比手劲的野人兄弟点点头。  
  
他在害怕什么？**那个男人是一个Omega、一个战俘、一个罪人。拉姆斯不再是那个人人惧怕的暴君了，他不会对自己构成任何威胁。是愧疚吗？是愧疚让他无法直视波顿吗？**  
  
酒精滚过喉咙，琼恩闭上眼试图忘记拉姆斯的存在。  
  
一件简单无比的事情，他却无法做到这点。  
  
因为几个士兵也注意到拉姆斯的存在了。他们像遇到漂亮小姑娘的流氓一样，对拉姆斯说着下流的话语。诸如“婊子”、“口交”这样的词汇传入琼恩的耳朵。一阵怒意涌上琼恩的心头，最近他越来越无法控制自己的负面情绪，尤其是事关他的Omega时。琼恩想从座位上站起，下令把那几个行为不检点的士兵开除军籍。可他没有理由这么做：他们什么都没做错，拉姆斯才是应该受罚的罪人。  
  
琼恩握紧酒杯的杯柄，直勾勾的盯着拉姆斯和那几个士兵。他连着盯了好几分钟，直到托蒙德把手在他眼前晃了晃才回过神来。  
  
**“还好吧，乌鸦？你最近总是走神，是不是爱上我们的哪个野人姑娘在思春了？”**  
  
尽管琼恩现在已经辞去了守夜人总司令的职务，托蒙德和他的野人兄弟们仍然习惯性的把他叫成乌鸦。  
  
**“我没事。也没有爱上哪个野人女孩。”**  
  
**“啧，死了一次你比之前更没意思了。”**托蒙德将一口大麦酒灌进嘴巴，抹了把嘴巴继续调侃。  
  
琼恩摇摇头，摆出一个无奈的笑容。  
  
**“嘿嘿，我就知道你还想着耶哥蕊特。那姑娘的红发可真是让人难以轻易忘记。”**  
  
托蒙德无意中戳中了琼恩的伤疤。耶哥蕊特死前带血的脸浮现在他眼前，他顿时觉得大厅中闷热的空气冷了下来。  
  
最近他在做什么啊。那些对拉姆斯波顿的过度关注，偷偷溜进学士的作坊安抚那个Omega，想进一步了解另一个男人的想法……这些情感是多余的、危险的，他应当尽快斩断和拉姆斯的一切联系，让生活回归正轨。  
  
抱着这种想法，琼恩把关于拉姆斯的一切都抛在脑后，加入了野人们的谈话。  
  
只是片刻后，他又开始不受控制的把视线投向拉姆斯。  
  
  
**16**  
拉姆斯被几个无赖Alpha缠上了。  
  
他们不断用贬损性的语言攻击他，将他称作万人骑的婊子。这些话他最近已经听了无数遍，可再次听到愤怒还是会从心底升起。他多想抄起面前用来切羊肉的小刀，一把捅进这几个士兵的脖子。可这样一来他就真的完蛋了，没有人能再救他。一命偿一命，杀人的后果就是被绑上绞刑架，即使被杀的人是彻彻底底的人渣。  
  
琼恩·雪诺像往常一样冷漠，他和那群野人们说说笑笑，丝毫没有注意到这里的情况。**该死的琼恩·雪诺。**  
  
可他为什么盼望琼恩来救自己呢？另一个男人没义务这么做，他们是不共戴天的仇人，而那场结合本就是错误。那次午夜寻访大抵只是野种心血来潮罢了。贝里席只是在哄骗他，他最擅长这么做了，拉姆斯本就不该对这一切抱有奢望。Alpha们没一个好东西。  
  
他只能靠自己。  
  
于是拉姆斯像个死人一样瞪着正前方，对身边的几个士兵视而不见。他们过一会儿骂腻了就会走，就像苍蝇绕着人飞一圈就会离开一样。  
  
可是他们没有。  
  
骚扰还在继续，那几个Alpha变本加厉，甚至开始对他动手动脚。拉姆斯忍住愤怒，朝厅堂的另一端走去。士兵们跟了上来，嘻嘻哈哈的仿佛在看一个过街小丑。他们中那个金头发的把手搭上了拉姆斯的肩膀。  
  
“怎么了宝贝，生气了吗？因为我们的总司令大人不想要你难受了？不过哥几个倒是可以好好满足你。”  
  
他的长相和声音都很像席恩葛雷乔伊，那个被他割掉生殖器官的Alpha海怪。一只冰凉的手突然伸进拉姆斯的衣服，抚摸他的后背。有着一头炭黑卷发的私生子猛地打了个哆嗦。  
  
“滚。”  
  
拉姆斯简短的回应，然后快步走回琼恩所处的区域——他实在忍无可忍了。晚宴以后免不了一顿毒打，这些渣滓绝不会轻易放过他。  
  
但骚扰依然没有停止。  
  
脏金色头发的男人抓住拉姆斯的手臂，逼他朝自己道歉。拉姆斯的手腕被握的生疼。他想一拳打在男人脸上，但想到骚乱过后被惩罚的一定是自己便没有这么做。  
  
“我什么都没有做错。放开我。”拉姆斯用刀剜般的眼神盯着男人，一字一句的说。  
  
他的声音不大，但对话内容却招来不少来宾的注意。  
  
“哦呦，总司令大人的婊子生气了。”士兵模仿妓院老鸨的说话方式，用尖尖细细的声音嘲讽。  
  
拉姆斯的脸彻底黑了下来，他握紧那只空出来的手，想给士兵的下身一拳。如果贝里席没即使出现管理这位隶属他手下的士兵，他便真的这么做了。  
  
“这位战士，你觉得在诸侯云集的宴会做出这种有损各方体面的事真的好吗？”金发男人在听到贝里席的声音后气焰瞬间被浇灭了大半。他愤愤地松开拉姆斯的手，低下头说了声：“抱歉，我的大人”。  
  
士兵走后人群对拉姆斯本身的关注也逐渐减少。私生子舒了一口气，打算转身离开。时间不早了，他身份敏感，出现在这种人流密集的场合只会给自身招致麻烦。  
  
“不打算对我说声谢谢再走吗，拉姆斯？” 贝里席笑着望着他。  
  
“谢谢。”拉姆斯悻悻的说。  
  
贝里席不以为然，反而将他拉到飘着雪的窗边，朝着琼恩所处的桌子指了指。  
  
“看到琼恩·雪诺刚才的反应了吗？”  
  
拉姆斯摇了摇头。  
  
“他刚才很担心你，但迫于身份原因无法出面阻止，只能不断从座位上站起，透过那群野人身躯之间的空隙看你这边的情况。” 贝里席从酒杯中嘬了一口酒，停止叙述，观察身边人的反应。  
  
波顿家的私生子没有说话，只是用一种复杂的神情望着琼恩。  
  
**真的是这样吗。如果琼恩真的在乎自己，那么之前的设想就有一线希望达成。他得采取行动获得琼恩的注意了。**  
  
拉姆斯怎么都不会想到自己有一天也会成为那种急于博取Alpha注意的Omega。我的意思是，他从不承认自己的Omega身份，而每个和他发生关系的Alpha都活不到次日黎明。戏剧性的转折就这么发生了，尽管对于拉姆斯来说，忍辱负重只是复仇计划中必要的一步。  
  
**\- tbc**


	5. Chapter 5

**17**  
多数宾客在午夜前就离开了主堡的大厅。恶战之后，逗留在这片土地上的所有人都精疲力尽，歌舞和酒宴远不如一个安稳觉受欢迎。等到凌晨，厅内只有几个摊在长桌上烂醉如泥的男女野人，和我们尚未离席的东道主，琼恩雪诺。火光映射在悬挂于高处的旗帜上，印着冰原狼图案的那面旗子被染成橙红色。除了几声醉汉的梦呓，屋内一片寂静。  
  
拉姆斯在咽下最后一块羊肉后从座位上起身（事实上那根本不算座位，只是火炉旁的矮木墩），将用来切肉的刀藏进袖子里。这可能是他从今往后唯一能接触到武器的机会，珊莎已经铁定心思要把他关到狗舍去，他得搞点防身和行凶的武器。史塔克家族真蠢，以为仅仅用镣铐就能约束他的行为。运气好的话，他今晚就能用这个结果该死的雪诺。  
  
铁链的叮当声在大厅里回荡，将琼恩从轻飘飘的醉意拉回现实。拉姆斯波顿正朝着他所处的方向走来，一瘸一拐的很是艰难。拉姆斯一路低着头，等快抵达上宾区域时才缓缓抬头。难以置信的，他脸上没有之前那种恨不得把琼恩碎尸万段的表情了，取而代之的是严肃。  
  
“我能和您谈谈吗？陛下。” 衣衫褴褛的黑发男人用一种极其恭敬的语气说道。琼恩压下自己的诧异，放下刀叉。  
  
“谈什么？”。  
  
“我们。”拉姆斯把匕首往袖子里捅了捅，一双脏冰色的眼睛直直盯着这位新晋北境之王。  
  
“您昨天晚上去找过我，对吧？陛下？”拉姆斯摆出一个挖苦的笑容。一个有些令人意外的问题。其实也没那么以外，琼恩在造访拉姆斯时就料到这种情况会发生。只是没想过它会来的那么快。  
  
“您为什么那么紧张？我过来只是想说声谢谢。” 拉姆斯的语气很无辜，琼恩不知道他在耍什么花招。“不过我是真的没想到您这样高贵的大人居然在乎我这种Omega。”  
  
拉姆斯刻意加重了“高贵”一词，这使这句话听起来有些像一个嘲讽。  
  
“那是一个误会。我们之间也是一场误会。” 琼恩冷冷的看着他，或者说至少正在努力做出不在乎的神情。拉姆斯似乎感觉到了他的挣扎，又往前走了几步。他们之间现在只有一米不到的距离，拉姆斯身上散发着浓郁的奶香味和雪松味，信息素搅动着他的理智。  
  
“我不这么觉得，陛下。”拉姆斯顿了顿，用手撑着桌子，把头凑到琼恩面前。现在，琼恩能清楚感觉到他说话时带动的空气。“我觉得您可能爱上我了。”  
  
“我不会爱上你这种恶魔。”  
  
“可是您的确想要靠近我、照顾我、和我做爱不是吗？”  
  
“这是联结在作怪。”  
  
“但您的确有这种想法？”  
  
琼恩默不作声的看着拉姆斯。他试图回忆拉姆斯曾经的暴行，以克制着本能冲动。拉姆斯靠的更近了，对于一个阶下囚来说，他的胆子非常大。铁链碰时撞引起的小噪音使人心烦，但在奶腥味信息素的衬托下又显得有些催情（arousing）。琼恩想一把拉过波顿的衣襟，然后义无反顾的吻上去，结束对方令人煎熬的调情。  
  
见状拉姆斯忽然直起身子把脸挪开了。他做出无辜又惊恐的表情，哆哆嗦嗦的说：“陛下，刚才多有冒犯，我不该这样和您说话的！请您千万不要迁怒于我。时间不早了，我该回学士塔**[3] **了。我刚才真的非常无理，实在很抱歉。”  
  
Omega似乎是在刻意模仿臭佬说话的样子，而Alpha的身体很吃这套。琼恩发现自己硬了。该死的拉姆斯波顿。  
  
北境之王僵着脸缓缓从座位上站起，然后用了全身上下所有的意志力转过身背对黑发的战俘。  
  
“你回去吧。我不想看到你。” 他在说出这句话以后就后悔了。在信息素的影响下身体抗议的厉害，琼恩的皮肤在发烫，呼吸也开始急促。他很明显是被诱导发情了。  
  
拉姆斯当然也意识到了这一点。他大胆的拉住琼恩的斗篷，在对方愤愤的转身时将自己那双冰冷的眼睛注满顺从和柔软。像个不谙世事的贵族少女。  
  
“放开我。” 琼恩用他仅存的理智简短的命令。  
  
拉姆斯什么也没说，只是一边靠近，一边慢慢收紧系在琼恩身上的斗篷。下一秒他的手已经嵌进波顿柔软的卷发里，他们的嘴唇、牙齿碰撞在一起。等琼恩回过神来，他已经将拉姆斯压在冰凉的石地上了。后者似乎被这一粗鲁的行径弄痛了，唇间溜出阵阵小声的呻吟。  
  
“……原来您喜欢这里吗，大人？在您的众多子民面前操我？” 拉姆斯的嘴角微微上扬，琼恩不知道该怎么回答。琼恩什么都不知道，他愣住了。  
  
见状波顿用手挽过Alpha的后颈，双腿则缠上了后者的腰。在这种鼓励下，琼恩褪去了刚才的羞涩，开始亲吻Omega的脖颈。他不该这么做的，这很罪恶，会遭到史塔克家先灵和七神的诅咒。  
  
铁链的声音有些过于响了，为了不吵醒任何一位醉倒的宾客琼恩将拉姆斯的双手固定在后者的头顶。拉姆斯的袖口被染红了，与此同时琼恩也摸到一个硬邦邦的东西。他撩开对方的袖子，只见一把匕首和几道深浅不一的血痕。琼恩顿时清醒了大半，他应该想到的，拉姆斯绝对不可能无缘无故的示好。  
  
波顿在笑，似乎是在嘲笑他的愚蠢。  
  
“你想刺杀我？” Alpha愤怒的质问。  
  
“随你怎么想。”拉姆斯说话时带着笑意，琼恩不明白他在这种情况下怎么还笑的出来。“所以你到底要不要操我？”  
  
天哪，这家伙的脑子一定有问题。他似乎毫无危机意识。琼恩现在完全可以把这柄匕首刺进他的心脏，而他现在考虑的只是性爱。  
  
“好吧，既然你这么执着于答案，我说话实说好了。” 波顿说道，脸上依然挂着甜甜的微笑。“我的确动过杀你的念头，如果我不想杀你，那我就是圣母转世了！如果不是你，我也不至于沦落到现在这个处境。被所有人当成婊子很好受么？是的！我想杀你，我恨死你了，雪诺。”  
  
在平常，这番话只会让琼恩怒火中烧。但在此刻的语境中琼恩却被重新勾起了欲望。拉姆斯伤口散发出的血腥味愈发浓郁，他却毫不在意这一点，自顾自的继续：“但是我现在又不那么恨你了。可能是因为你说的什么AO联结吧。明天或许我还会动想谋杀你的念头，但现在我不想，现在我只想和你做爱。”  
  
琼恩应该一刀结束这个混蛋，或者把他拽进地牢的。单单是挑衅北境之王这个罪名就够他烂在牢底了。拉姆斯偏偏还想刺杀他。但与此相反，琼恩草草用酒精和餐巾处理了拉姆斯的伤口，把他抱至自己位于主塔的房间。路过圣堂时他觉得自己一定是疯了。  
  
今夜注定无眠。而拉姆斯波顿是杀死睡眠** [4] **的罪魁祸首。  
  
  
**[3] **学士的塔楼:位于鸦巢下方，在临冬城沦陷时被毁。本文设定是波顿统治期间又重建这个建筑。拉姆斯目前的房间坐落在塔底。源：<https://asoiaf.fandom.com/zh/wiki/%E4%B8%B4%E5%86%AC%E5%9F%8E>  
  
**[4] **《麦克白》互文。原句："Sleep no more, Macbeth doth murdered sleep."不知道大家有没有看出来哈哈哈。  
  
  
  
**18**  
拉姆斯在柔软的野兽皮毛上醒来。他没想到一切来得那么顺利。昨天晚上实在有些惊险，有那么一刻他真的觉得自己做的太过，要被冲动的琼恩杀掉了。毕竟，在肾上腺素的驱使下什么都可能发生。好在琼恩在尊严和欲望间选择了后者。  
  
北境之王在他身边熟睡。这次结合比在牢房里的意外结合温和许多，说实话，拉姆斯还是挺享受昨晚的。窗外烦人的雀鸟开始鸣叫，琼恩应声哼哼了几下，很是好笑。Omega嫌弃的背过身，思考下一步该做什么。或许他现在就该掐死琼恩，然后偷走他位于马厩的白马，做一个亡命徒。但这显然是不现实的。临冬城的城门时刻有守卫把手，作为全城上下的八卦对象拉姆斯很容易就被认出，并因叛逃的罪名遭到更严重的处罚。  
  
或许他可以在琼恩破例带他外出时杀了他，然后逃走。可以是狩猎也可以是出征。假设他昨晚没有向琼恩坦白，获取对方的信任会好办很多。但如果没有坦白，他们或许也走不到现在这一步。眼下最好的选择是继续和琼恩保持暧昧。拉姆斯很讨厌这点，但为了不让之前的努力白费他只能这么做了。  
  
琼恩在拉姆斯思考的时候翻了个身，用手搂住了另一个私生子。这个亲密的行为和肌肤的温度让拉姆斯感到一阵恶心。他小心翼翼的挣开束缚，却被搂得更紧。操你妈。波顿在心里愤怒的谩骂，但不敢做出什么过大的动作。  
  
“耶哥蕊特……” 琼恩在拉姆斯耳边轻轻说道。这个陌生的名字让拉姆斯很困惑。这个名字听起来不属于七国上下的任何一处。  
  
“不要离开我……求你。”他听见琼恩继续。琼恩把鼻子埋进拉姆斯的黑发，深吸着他身上的奶腥味。  
  
琼恩梦见一片火。野人的尸体堆积如山。黑城堡上火光冲天。他看见那头火红的蓬发，闻到炭火和血腥的味道。这是火吻而生的耶哥蕊特特有的气息。他越往前走，耶哥蕊特却离他越远。透过熙熙攘攘的士兵，他看见一支弓箭射穿她的胸膛。他找不到射箭的人是谁，但闻到一股熟悉的奶香。耶哥蕊特倒在火焰中，那头火红的蓬发随着火焰燃烧。琼恩穿过人群终于了抓住她，但她随即同灰烬一起从指尖飘走。一些灰烬飘入他的鼻腔，他感到窒息。  
  
然后琼恩醒了。  
  
他发现自己的脸正藏在着拉姆斯的头发里，一只手臂则搂抱着对方。琼恩慌忙抽开自己的手坐了起来。  
  
“你怎么在这里？” 他刚说出这句话就记起了昨晚事情的全貌。  
  
“是您把我带进这里的，陛下。” 拉姆斯悠然地说道，完全没有囚犯该有的样子。  
  
“……你可以回去了，我现在就送你回去。” 琼恩想杀了昨晚的自己。引狼入室也不过如此吧。他以为拉姆斯会偏执的要求留下，或者以此为筹码要挟他，提出一些奇奇怪怪的要求。但对方并没有这么做，只是顺从的套好衣服下了床。  
  
“您真是太好心了。” 拉姆斯冲他笑了笑，琼恩背脊发凉。他也不知道自己在怕什么。是珊莎和臣子的侧目吗？拉姆斯似乎看出了他的担忧，很自然的说：“放心，我不会和任何人说这件事。到处吹嘘对我有什么好处？我可不想再被您的好臣民羞辱。”  
  
他们走出主塔时天空已经露出鱼肚白。拉姆斯哼着游吟诗人常唱的小调，对一切很满意的样子。琼恩明白这只是某种伪装，他还是选择享受这片刻的宁静而不是去质问拉姆斯。清晨的空气有些冷，而主塔离学士塔还有一些距离。考虑到拉姆斯只穿了一件薄薄的亚麻衬衣，琼恩脱下羊毛披风披到Omega的肩上。波顿愣住了。  
  
“哦……我完全没想到这个。”拉姆斯很快恢复了刚才的俏皮。“现在我已经有两件披风了，是不是每次和您睡觉都能得到一件披风呢？”  
  
琼恩的脸有些发烫，他不知道自己为什么会为这种话害臊。“如果你不需要可以还给我。”  
  
“不，我不是这个意思。我只是有些吃惊。” 拉姆斯把披风往身上裹了裹，黑色的披风让他看起来像只大蝙蝠。  
  
“哦。” 琼恩牵着用来栓拉姆斯的铁链，快步向前走去。之后的一路他们没怎么说话。  
  
等琼恩把拉姆斯固定在学士塔的石墙上时日出已经结束很久了。随着远处炊烟的升起，临冬城渐渐有了生气。  
  
“我能问您一个问题吗？”拉姆斯在琼恩离开他身边前拉住了后者的小臂。不等琼恩同意他继续说：“我们以后会怎么样？你还会一直躲着我吗？”  
  
琼恩被他的直接吓到了。他沉默的看着拉姆斯，然后慢慢退出房间，消失在对方视线里。  
  
这倒是很合理的反应。拉姆斯想。  
  
**-tbc**


End file.
